Deku the Halls
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Class 1-A are studying abroad in London for a few months - here's what they get up to in the lead up to Christmas.
1. Present Shopping

**Hello everyone, Holly and Pandora here! We wanted to do another collaborative/prompt a day fic like our Lent fic Captured Memories from a couple of years ago and thought it might be fun to do an advent fic together. :) This time we decided to go with My Hero Academia, focusing mostly on Izuku/Ochako but with a smattering of other pairings too. We hope you enjoy it.**

 **Today's prompt is 'present shopping' and this chapter was written by Holly.**

* * *

Ochako feels like they should have been warned about this... then there wouldn't have been so many death threats from Bakugou. This being London's overcrowded Oxford Street on December the first.

Kirishima and Kaminari took him home on Iida's instruction – "we've been in this country for two days and he's already threatened to murder six people" – while the others went their separate ways to explore their new surroundings and possibly get in a bit of Christmas shopping if they're lucky.

"If I'd have known it was going to be so busy and so crowded I would have worn a hat so it was easier to see my head," Hagakure moans, pulling her scarf from around her neck.

"I hear you girl," Ashido says, "people keep accidentally catching my horns and it's annoying."

"Well at least it's quiet in here," Jiro says. "Where are we anyway?" she adds, looking around.

"Looks like a comic book store," Yaoyorozu says, glancing over shelves and shelves filled with fictional heroes they've never heard of and fictional stories about real life ones.

"Oh my gosh it's All Might!" Ochako squeaks, reaching up to pull a volume of the shelf. Within seconds the rest of the girls are crowding round her, looking at the comic.

"Oh my god it is!" Jiro cries happily.

"Her Majesty's Might," Ochako reads. "Symbol of Peace All Might teams up with Her Royal Highness Elizabeth II in order to take down the nefarious Marquis de Lorne."

"You should get this for Midoriya," Tsu says.

"Oh my gosh yeah!" Hagakure squeaks. "You know he'd love it."

"Um excuse me," Ochako says hailing the attention of the shop owner.

"What can I do for you?" he asks.

"How much is this please?"

"That's a rare All Might comic, only ever published in this country," the shop owner says. "It's ten pounds."

"I'll take it," Ochako says, cheeks pink as she thinks about how happy Izuku will be when he opens it.


	2. Food Shopping

**Day two and prompt two: food shopping. This chapter was written by Pandora. :)**

* * *

With Aizawa as a very reluctant chaperone, some of the guys find themselves in a frighteningly large supermarket called Tesco to seek out food for the Christmas period. Izuku is staring at a huge display of mince pies – he isn't even sure what a mince pie is – with Bakugou and Kirishima while Iida frowns at the back of one of the boxes.

"This expires long before Christmas Day," he says disapprovingly, looking up at the rest of them. "Why would they be selling this now?"

"It's festive shit isn't it?" grumbles Bakugou. "People will buy it all through December regardless of whether it's Christmas yet or not."

"That seems excessive," says Iida. "But you seem surprisingly relaxed about it."

Bakugou shrugs. "I've been here over Christmas before when the hag had fashion shit to do."

"Then why did you threaten to kill so many people when we were out yesterday?" asks Kirishima.

"BECAUSE THEY WERE WALKING SLOW AND PISSING ME OFF!"

Sparks crackle across his palms and Izuku waves his hands. "Kacchan be careful!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FUCKING NERD!"

"Oh there you are." Impassive as ever, Aizawa appears from around the corner with Shoji and Mineta in tow. "I knew we could just follow the sound of screaming. Did you find anything you wanted?"

"Sir I'm very confused about these," says Iida, waving the box of mince pies again. "This says they have mincemeat in them but all I can find on the ingredients list is fruit."

Aizawa takes the box, trying to explain what mincemeat actually is, and Izuku hears a _ping_ from his phone. When he pulls it out and checks it, he sees a message from Uraraka.

 **[14:21] URARAKA** : Deku the weather forecast says it might snow tonight! Isn't that exciting? :D

Izuku smiles to himself, starting to compose an enthusiastic reply back. Maybe they can try and stay up to watch the first snowfall together...?


	3. Sickness

**Hello and welcome to day three: today's prompt is 'sickness' and this chapter was written by Holly. :)**

* * *

Apparently England is very susceptible to outbreaks of illness and Ochako sees on the news that something called the NHS is issuing a warning about the latest one. She rolls her eyes and turns the TV off. That would have been helpful _before_ most of the class got struck down with high fevers and vomiting.

Blissfully she seems to have avoided it and by the sounds of the news report it should only last twenty-four hours. That has, however, left her and the other well students with the job of helping Aizawa to nurse the ones who are suffering. She feels the most sorry for Tokoyami who has completely lost control of his quirk and has to be kept in a brightly lit room to keep Dark Shadow at bay.

She hums softly to herself – a song she keeps hearing on the radio – as she fills glasses of water and places them on a tray along with a bowl of cold water and a hot water bottle.

As quietly as possible she pushes the door of one of the boys rooms open. The curtains are drawn, keeping the room dark. She tiptoes over to Todoroki, who also seems to have lost control of his quirk as his right side burns up while his left side freezes. She slips the hot water bottle under his left arm and leaves a cold flannel over the right side of his face before moving on to Iida (who had to be forced back into bed when he insisted that he wasn't sick).

When she reaches Izuku she takes a second to brush some stray curls back from his forehead. As she does he stirs slightly.

"Mum...?" he whispers.

She giggles softly. "It's me Deku," she says softly so as not to wake the others.

"Uraraka?" Izuku opens bleary eyes and sees her kneeling at the side of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, gently stroking his forehead with her thumb.

"Awful," he replies. "Sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Don't be silly," she says. "The guy on TV said it should only last a day."

"Good," Izuku mumbles, eyes slipping closed again.

"Get some sleep Deku," she tells him as she places a cold flannel over his forehead. Knowing that he's unlikely to remember this when the fever wears off she leans over and presses a soft kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.


	4. Snowball Fight

**Pandora here with prompt four: snowball fight! :)**

* * *

Thankfully the bug that took many of them down passes in the early to mid evening – exhausted, they all sleep soundly through the night. When they wake in the morning, it's to a thick, heavy layer of snow outside and over breakfast the excitement is palpable, especially when Sero suggests going out in it. After establishing that they're all feeling okay – apart from Jiro, Aoyama and Todoroki who are told to stay indoors for another day – Aizawa gives them his blessing to go out as long as they all wrap up warm. It's necessary – it's bitterly cold and Ochako stamps her feet in her boots to try and get some feeling back into her toes. As she's turning to move away again, however, she suddenly feels a soft, cold mass hit her in the side of her head.

"Sorry Uraraka!"

She turns again to see Izuku standing nearby, his hands held up in apology. There's snow in his hair and his gloves are caked in it, the tip of his nose pink from the cold.

"I'm so sorry – I was trying to get Kacchan!" he calls. As he speaks, another snowball flies past Ochako's head and gets Deku in the chest, knocking him back, and Bakugou follows, laughing maniacally and wielding more snow. Ochako gathers several handfuls herself, making them float around her as she gives chase. All around the park, the rest of the class pummel one another with snowballs, giggling and running, their breaths misting in front of their faces. When Ochako releases her antigravity on the snowballs, they hit their marks, landing on Bakugou and Kirishima's heads. They shriek in surprise and Deku gives her one of his infectious grins; the sight of it makes her pause for just long enough that another snowball – thrown by Kaminari – hits her in the shoulder.

Half an hour later, panting and exhausted, they all call a truce and start to trudge back to the boarding house. Ochako finds herself at the rear of the group, the back of Izuku's head not far ahead of her, and gathers one last handful of snow. When it smacks into the back of his head, he squeals and turns to look at her.

"Just getting even," she grins, only a little apologetic. As he looks at her, a flush in his cheeks, he smiles again, and she remembers how warm his cheek was when she kissed it yesterday.


	5. Baking

**Prompt five for day five: baking, written by Holly. :)**

* * *

The snow is short lived as heavy rain in the night turns it all to brown mush. The weather continues to be terrible into the following morning making going outside impossible. Everyone is grumbling – being stuck indoors all day is no one's idea of fun – until Ashido suggests having fun and doing some baking.

Sato is in his element as soon as they all enter the kitchen, giving instructions and helping people with measurements and recipes. Within minutes the whole kitchen is filled with laughter, people (mostly Kaminari) are even amused by Mineta's cookies in the shape of girls underwear. Everything is going smoothly until...

"Hey Bakugou," Kaminari calls over to him, "yeet me that flour would you."

It's a poor choice of words on Kaminari's part as Bakugou picks up the flour bag and throws it across the kitchen. Kaminari doesn't catch it in time and it hits him square in the face, covering him in flour.

Of course he retaliates and before long a flour fight has broken out and the kitchen is filled with white powder. Sato simply carries on with his baking, Iida unsuccessfully tries to control the situation and Izuku just watches and chuckles to himself, content to watch rather than join in with the rest of them.

That is until he feels a hand wipe across his cheek leaving a trail of flour in it's wake. He turns to see Ochako grinning at him, hands covered in flour.

"Well then," he says, grabbing his own handful. He goes to wipe it over her face but she squeaks with laughter and tries to hide behind him, thinking that he can't get to her if she uses him as a hiding place. He turns as his about to go for her face again when the kitchen door opens and the noise stops.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Todoroki asks, still a little groggy from the illness.

"Sorry Todoroki, were we being too loud?" Izuku asks.

"We're making cookies," Kaminari tells him proudly.

"Oh okay... need a hand?" Todoroki asks, lighting his left side on fire.

"TODOROKI NO!"


	6. Christmas Cards

**Day six of advent - today's prompt is 'christmas cards' and this chapter was written by Pandora.**

* * *

While they're staying in London over the Christmas period, the kids in class 1-A are understandably keen to send physical post as well as emails to their families, so one afternoon Aizawa brings a plethora of Christmas cards and tells them they can write a few each to send back to people at home. Predictably, certain members of the class – namely Bakugou – are less than enthusiastic about it. Aizawa can hear him griping about it even as the rest of them get to work. Ashido and Hagakure are more excitable, writing long messages in their cards, probably littered with hearts and smiley faces.

"Are all of these to be sent back to Japan?" asks Koda.

Aizawa raises an eyebrow. "They don't have to be – why?"

"We thought it might be nice to send some to the owners of the boarding house," explains Ojiro. "They're been very nice to us and they might appreciate the gesture."

Really Aizawa shouldn't be surprised at how considerate his class can be. He waves a hand, nodding. "Write cards to whoever – to each other if you want."

From his vantage point at the front of the room, Aizawa tends to notice things. Usually it's things like Kaminari getting distracted by Ojiro's tail or Mineta staring pointedly at the back of Jiro's shirt (presumably to try and see some vague outline of her bra through it) and today he notices something else: Uraraka casting a gaze across the room to Midoriya, her expression wistful. He notices too the flush in her cheeks as she lowers her head again to continue writing, and then he notices Midoriya's own look over his shoulder at her. Neither one of them is subtle, and he almost sighs in amusement as Midoriya returns to his cards.

 _I'll have to email Hizashi_ , he thinks to himself. _He owes me two thousand yen._


	7. Mistletoe

**Prompt number seven: 'mistletoe', written by Holly.**

* * *

Really it's all Ashido's fault.

Where she got the mistletoe from Ochako still has no idea but when she suggests a game of 'Mistletoe Roulette' that should be the time to make excuses and leave.

The rules are simple enough: two people are blindfolded so they have no idea who they're kissing, placed under the mistletoe and they have to kiss before they can take off the blindfolds and leave.

Watching Bakugou's explosive reaction to kissing Kirishima is hilarious as are the looks on Kaminari's and Mineta's faces when Yaoyorozu and Jiro kiss. Ojiro and Hagakure's flushed embarrassment after realising that they've been kissing each other is adorable and Tokoyami practically has to be forced into a blindfold. The face he makes when he takes it off and sees that he's just kissed Sero is like looking at a confused chicken.

Ochako is happy to laugh along, silently praying that she won't get called up until Ashido sneaks up behind her and wraps the blindfold around her eyes.

"Your turn sweetie," she sings.

"No I..." Ochako protests softly as she is dragged to her feet and positioned under the mistletoe. _This is fine_ , she thinks, _as long as it's not..._

"Oh sorry," Izuku's voice says as he accidentally bumps into her.

 _Oh no! Ashido you meanie!_

Ochako can picture the devilish expression on her face and she wants to get this over with as swiftly as possible. Suddenly getting bold she grabs hold of Izuku's squishable cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. He lets out a startled squeak and Ochako tries to push away the realisation that this is probably his first kiss as well as hers.

They pull apart to whoops and cheers from their classmates, the same whoops and cheers that have thankfully accompanied every kiss. The blindfolds are removed and Izuku's face instantly turns scarlet when realisation sinks in.

"Uraraka!" he squeaks.

"Hi Deku," she smiles awkwardly.

Really it's all Ashido's fault.


	8. Tree Decoration

**Happy 8th December everyone - today's prompt, written by Pandora, is 'tree decoration'. :)**

* * *

Decorating the Christmas tree proves to be a point of contention for class 1-A: half of them are keen to make it as tasteful as possible while the rest of them seem to want it to be tacky as all hell... and then there's Bakugou, who doesn't care either way and yells at everyone else to come to a decision before he makes the whole thing go up in flames. Eventually they all agree to try and strike a balance between all their ideas and set to work.

Kirishima and Ashido barely get the lights on the tree because they're laughing too hard at Kaminari licking the strange, three pronged plug and making the lights flicker on and off, while Yaoyorozu and Jiro get Koda and Tokoyami to help them organise the various decorations by colour before they go on the tree. After some complaining from Mineta about being too short to reach, Shoji lifts him with one pair of hands while another continues arranging tinsel in the tree branches.

Izuku is looking through a box of strangely small baubles when he feels someone come to sit beside him. Assuming it to be Iida (who has taken it upon himself to try and coordinate the rest of them), Izuku turns his head to say hello, but then stops short when he sees Uraraka there instead. They haven't spoken since Ashido's mistletoe game yesterday but judging by the light pink flush in her cheeks she's thinking about it too. Nevertheless, she gives him a smile which he quickly returns, knowing that his face is just as flushed.

"H-hey," he greets her, the box of baubles clattering a little on his lap as he turns towards her more fully.

"Hi Deku," she says, looking down at the box. "These look kind of small..."

"Yeah, I think they're supposed to be for one of those mini trees," he explains. "but we don't have one of those to put them on and they'd look weird on the big tree."

He looks into her face once more, seeing a thoughtful look there before she retrieves a red bauble and reaches up. Uraraka's fingers brush his hair as she ties the bauble into it and he can feel himself blushing again before she pulls back with a little giggle. Pulling out his phone, Izuku turns on the front facing camera and peers at himself on the screen. Next to the green of his hair, the bauble actually looks kind of cute – he laughs.

"Looks good," he says to her, pleased when she grins at him again.

"Can I put more in?" she asks. He gives her a nod, slouching down a little to let her reach easier, and she beams brighter.

They don't talk about the kiss – a room surrounded by their classmates feels like the wrong place for it – but Izuku lets himself enjoy the feeling of Uraraka touching his hair and the silly little smile on her face as she goes about her task. The awkwardness that lingered between them seems lessened as she affixes the decorations in his hair, affection making his heart thrill a little at her being so near. When she finishes and takes out her phone, he grins for the selfie and soon their peace is interrupted by Tsu and then the rest of their class as they admire Uraraka's handiwork.

She uploads the selfie to Instagram later in the evening and Izuku finds himself gazing at it for a long time under the blankets so as not to wake Iida or Todoroki.


	9. Wrapping Gifts

**Prompt nine is 'wrapping gifts' and this chapter was written by Holly. :)**

* * *

Sero knows what everyone has got for each other. Partly because he's quite good at sneakily getting information out of people and partly because his quirk makes him very useful when it comes to wrapping gifts. Both he and Shoji are in high demand (having lots of hands is a huge help as well) when it comes to wrapping each other's gifts, so much so that Sero considers starting to charge people but Shoji says no.

By the time they've done all the presents for the entire class (aside from the ones for them) Sero is exhausted and looking forward to flopping, face first, into bed. That is until he hears a soft knock on his door. Heaving himself to his feet he gets up to answer it.

"Hi Sero." Izuku smiles awkwardly up at him, clutching a brown paper bag.

"Hey Midoriya," Sero grins, "you here for some help with gift wrapping?"

"Um... yes please, if that's okay," Izuku says shuffling slightly.

"Sure come on in," Sero says stepping aside so Izuku can enter. "Want me to wake Shoji up?"

"What?" Izuku asks before he sees the mass that is Shoji snoring softly in the corner. "Oh no, it's okay."

"Okay cool, who is this for?" Sero asks as the two of them take up residence on the floor.

Izuku's face flushes scarlet. "Um... it's for..."

"Come on man, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone," Sero grins slyly.

"It's for Uraraka,"" Izuku finally blurts out, avoiding Sero's eye.

"Cute, so what did you get her?"

Izuku doesn't say anything, just reaches into the bag and pulls out a small pink bear dressed in Uravity's hero costume. The costume has obviously been hand made, most likely by Izuku himself if Sero has guessed correctly.

"This is so cool," he says, carefully taking the bear from Izuku and examining it closely. "Did you make this yourself?"

"This costume I did, I bought the bear from a shop in town," Izuku replies. "Do you think she'll like it."

"Dude she's totally going to love it."


	10. Snowman

**Prompt number 10 is written by Pandora and is 'snowman'. :)**

* * *

When the snow comes back with a vengeance the next day, class 1-A is so distracted that Aizawa gives up on trying to keep them interested in his lesson plan and dismisses them, instead sloping off with his sleeping bag and a grumble. As all of them pull on their coats and hats, Ashido and Aoyama start singing 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?' and Bakugou very quickly yells at them to shut up, but when they get outside they do decide to make snowmen.

Ochako and Iida find themselves piling up snow with Hagakure and Sato to make a snow Aizawa while others create other snow figures around them. Even as Ochako builds up snow for Aizawa's head and hair, she can't keep from looking over at Deku, who's trying with Bakugou to build a snow All Might. Deku and Bakugou seem to be arguing about the best way to construct it and which pose it should be in but as Ochako watches Deku looks her way and gives her a sweet smile. Warmth floods her cheeks and she gives him a quick smile back before returning to the other snow teacher. She keeps meaning to find time to talk to him, really she does, but they never seem to be alone enough with the rest of the class constantly around them.

 _Maybe I could try harder though_ , she muses as she and Hagakure wind a roll of toilet paper around snow Aizawa's neck and shoulders for his scarf. _I could make time for us to–_

"Ashido what are those?"

Iida's reproachful, slightly exasperated tone pulls Ochako from her reverie and she looks up to see Ashido holding a pair of goggles aloft... Aizawa's goggles.

"I borrowed them for the snowman," Ashido grins proudly. "Perfect finishing touch, right?"

Ochako looks between her and Iida (who's now flailing his arms in frustration) before giggling. She'll talk to Deku soon.


	11. Wreath

**Prompt number 11 is 'wreath' and has been written by Holly.**

* * *

The snow lingers this time and, in an uncharacteristic show of Christmas Spirit, Aizawa buys a wreath to go on the front door of the boarding house. It looks so nice and so festive that some of the class decide to make some for the doors of their bedrooms.

Ochako is busy crafting one out of ribbons and left over tree decorations with Tsu and Hagakure when she sees Izuku and Iida come into the huge living area.

"Hey Deku, Iida, come make Christmas wreaths with us," she calls over to them.

"What are you making?" Iida asks as the two of them make their way over.

"Christmas wreaths," Hagakure says happily, sitting up on her knees to place her half finished one on Iida's head as he sits down.

"Hagakure I don't think this is how a wreath is supposed to be used," Iida says. "Traditionally they are hung from doors."

"I know but you look so cool," Hagakure says, "and everyone needs a crown made of tinsel."

"Do you want one Deku?" Ochako asks.

"You just want to hang things in my hair again," Izuku says. "I know your game."

"Guilty," she grins.

"How about I decorate you this time?" Izuku suggests.

"Ochako blushes. "I... if you want to," she mumbles.

"How about this?" Izuku asks sitting up on his knees and wrapping some pink tinsel around her head.

"Ochako you look so cute," Tsu says.

"OMG she does!" Hagakure cries happily clapping her hands. "You should keep it on for the rest of the day."

"Can I take this off?" Iida asks, going to remove the wreath from his head.

"No you have to keep it on!" Hagakure tells him.

"But don't you want to hang it on your door?"

"No it's the Class Rep's crown!"

While Iida and Hagakure argue around them Izuku and Ochako both reach for the same ribbon to continue with the wreath. Their fingers brush slightly and the two of them look up at each other, smiling and blushing before continuing.


	12. Ice Skating

**Prompt twelve is 'ice skating' and this chapter was written by Pandora. :)**

* * *

There's an ice skating rink by the Natural History Museum throughout December and when so many others in the class get excited about it Izuku can't help but be swept up by it. Unfortunately for him, he hasn't skated in years and finds himself stumbling around while everyone else sails past him. When he nearly falls over yet again, he grabs at the ledge by the side of the rink and gazes through the crowds. The entrance-exit is one opening at the side and is unfortunately opposite him. If he wants to get off he'll have to make it all the way around.

Just as he realises this, he feels a hand close around his upper arm and turns to see Uraraka, her cheeks the same soft shade of pink as her hat and mittens. She has a little smile for him as she asks, "You okay Deku?"

He nods, gesturing across the ice. "Yeah, just realising how far away the exit is."

"You're getting off the ice already?" Uraraka asks, eyes wide. "Not enjoying it?"

"Er, I'm enjoying it!" he says hurriedly. "I'm just... a little out of practice!"

His laugh is nervous, he knows, but she looks at him appraisingly before pulling on his arm. "Come on, I'll help you."

After only a moment's hesitation, during which he feels his heart pick up speed under his warm layers, he lets go of the wall and allows her to lead him. Uraraka goes slowly, letting him take his time, until they're by the gap.

"Here you go," she says. "Still want out?"

Between the twinkle in her eye and the feeling of her hand on his arm, Izuku shakes his head.

"I think I can go round a few more times."

Uraraka grins, slipping her hand down to his as they skate off again.


	13. Christmas Party

**Prompt thirteen is 'Christmas party' and this chapter was written by Holly.**

* * *

As Ashido points out that morning it's less than two weeks left to go till Christmas Day Aizawa gives in and finally says yes to the party most of the class have been bugging him about since December started.

The day is spent decorating the huge living room and preparing. Jiro says she'll handle the music, which everyone is very thankful for knowing that she won't subject them to the same seven songs they've been hearing on the radio for the last two weeks. When the decorating is finally done, the food that Sato, Iida and (surprisingly) Bakugou have prepared is laid out and the music is pumping the party begins.

Izuku is standing on the sidelines of the makeshift dance-floor watching Ochako and Tsu dancing. The smile on Ochako's face seems to be lighting up the room and she looks so lovely in her frilly pink dress that he can't take his eyes off her.

"Wow she's so pretty, I should go over there and ask her to dance," a voice says as if reading his thoughts exactly.

Izuku squeaks, jumping and turning to see Aoyama leaning against the wall next to him, a knowing grin on his face. "Aoyama!"

"That's what you're thinking, non?" Aoyama asks.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean..." Izuku splutters, flapping.

"You should just go for it and ask her," Aoyama says.

"I..." Izuku begins but is cut off as Ochako runs over to grab his and Aoyama's hands.

"Deku, Aoyama, come dance!"

"Wait no..." Izuku starts to protest as she drags him away from the wall. Before he knows it he's trying to move awkwardly to the music. Ochako laughs and takes his hands, moving along with him.

"Do you know how to dance Deku?"

"Not really," he admits. Before he can get used to dancing with her the song changes from a fast paced to a slow one. Without thinking Izuku takes hold of her hand and pulls her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Is this okay?"

"Y... yeah."

"Um you... you look really pretty tonight Uraraka," he says. A light blush dusts her cheeks and she gives his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you."


	14. Morning Walk

**Pandora here with prompt fourteen, 'morning walk'!**

* * *

The Christmas party goes on until pretty late and the following morning almost everyone sleeps in, having a day off from lessons and a teacher still passed out on the sofa in his sleeping bag, a paper crown askew on top of it. Ochako is sitting on the windowsill in the entrance hall, her knees pulled up to her chest and book forgotten as she watches the snow still falling outside, when she hears the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Turning to see who it is, she sees Izuku's green mop of hair and freckled face. He's wearing his coat and boots but stops short at the bottom of the stairs when he sees her.

"Oh, hey Uraraka," he greets her: there's a flush in his cheeks that she seems to be seeing more and more frequently of late and he shifts from foot to foot where he stands. "I didn't think anyone else was up."

Ochako shakes her head. "Neither did I – I came down here so I wouldn't wake anyone." She pauses for a moment. "You heading out?"

"Yeah," he says. "I can't really go running in the snow but I thought a walk seemed like a good idea." Pulling his gloves out of his pockets, he seems to hesitate before asking, "Um... do you want to come with?"

A little smile comes to Ochako's face and she nods. "Yeah that sounds nice."

Ten minutes later they're trudging through shin-deep snow, trying to keep their balance and not faceplant the ground. Ochako giggles as they make it over a particularly large snowdrift, unable to keep from staggering a little as they come down the other side.

"You okay?" Izuku asks her, grinning when she nods. They walk a few more feet in companionable silence before he adds, "I was... kind of wondering if we could talk? Without... um, anyone else around?"

Ochako feels her heart pick up speed in her chest, nerves and anticipation making her breath catch in her throat just a little – still she nods. "Sure, what's up?"

"Uh, well..." His voice wavers a little, there's a blush in it, and in a way she's glad he's nervous too. "I... we... when we kissed... I um... I kind of liked it and... I liked dancing with you yesterday and... holding your hand on the ice..."

He seems to be struggling a little with words so she says. "I – I did too... liked it I mean."

He looks at her properly then, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. "Really?"

Ochako takes one of his hands in both of hers. "Really."


	15. Food BankHomeless Shelter

**Holly here with prompt fifteen, 'food bank/homeless shelter'.**

* * *

As part of the Heroism in the Community class Aizawa takes the class to help out at a homeless shelter, handing out and cooking food for people. The class embraces it readily, the chattier among them taking centre stage and the shyer members opting for staying out the back in the kitchen.

Izuku knows that he should be paying more attention to what he's doing and he's not _not_ paying attention but his eyes do keep flitting over to Ochako. The bright smile on her face as she hands out another bowl of food is beautiful. He's pretty sure that he has the goofiest grin on his own face but he can't help it, just thinking about the walk they had yesterday morning and everything else that's happened.

"Just fucking ask her out already Deku," Bakugou says, putting a full pot of soup down next to him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku squeaks. "What?"

"You heard me Deku."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Izuku says hurriedly trying to cover up the fact that he has been openly staring at her.

"Don't play dumb shit with me," Bakugou says jabbing Izuku in the side with the handle of a ladle. "You're being creepy and staring at her."

"I'm not..." Izuku begins to protest, his gaze flicking back over to Ochako. At that exact moment she looks up and turns that smile on him. His heart pounds in his chest and he waves at her a little awkwardly. She waves back before turning her attention to the man she'd been previously talking to.

"You're fucking hopeless," Bakugou says rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Kacchan," Izuku grumbles taking the ladle from him before it ends up being jabbed in his side again.

"Whatever nerd, you know I'm right," Bakugou says before stalking back to the kitchen.

Izuku casts another swift glance over at Ochako before starting to ladle the fresh soup into empty bowls. _Maybe Kacchan is right and I should just go for it..._


	16. Ugly Jumpers

**Prompt sixteen is 'ugly jumpers' and this chapter was written by Pandora.**

* * *

One evening Ashido, Hagakure and Kaminari come back from a trip into town, all wearing different hideous Christmas jumpers and exclaiming over them joyfully while everyone else looks on with expressions ranging from amusement to abject displeasure.

"What in the name of fuck are you wearing?" Bakugou asks, wrinkling his nose in plain disgust, but Kirishima laughs.

"Don't you think they're kind of funny?" he asks, looking Kaminari's Christmas tree jumper up and down.

"It gets better!" says Kaminari proudly, hitting a hidden button on his hip and making the decorations on the tree light up and a tinny version of jingle bells start playing out of the jumper. Kirishima laughs again but Bakugou groans.

"Oh my fucking god."

"So you don't want one of your own?" asks Ashido with a cheeky grin.

"Like fuck I do."

Watching from the sofa, Izuku laughs and goes back to his video game. He's been enjoying the relatively quiet Sunday and the time it gives him to relax a bit – plus the game he's chosen is just mindless enough to give him the brain space to think about how to ask out Uraraka...

"Hey Deku?"

Looking up from his DS, Izuku sees Uraraka standing in front of him, book in hand and her usual sweet smile on her face.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, sure," he says quickly, pulling in his legs to make space for her. "Sorry, I was just stretching my legs for a bit."

"No worries," she says as she sits. "What are you playing?"

"The new Smash Bros game," Izuku grins. "They added All Might in his silver age costume as a hidden character!"

Uraraka giggles. "How long did it take you to unlock him?"

Before Izuku can respond, Hagakure skips over, the tassels on her lama-themed jumper bouncing, and presses a shopping bag into Uraraka's arms.

"Ochako!" she practically sings. "We got you one too – open it!"

Reaching into the bag, Uraraka pulls out a pink jumper with two penguins on the front kissing under a sprig of mistletoe and laughs.

"Thanks," she says sincerely. "This is lovely." When Hagakure leaves to speak to the others again, Uraraka turns to Izuku once more. "What do you think?"

Izuku grins again. "It's cute," he replies, seeing that smile and flush come back into her face.


	17. Carolling

**The seventeenth prompt is 'carolling' and this chapter was written by Holly! :)**

* * *

People start coming to the door in the evenings. Groups of them, young and old coming to their door to sing songs that they don't hear on the radio every day. They're usually collecting for some kind of charity and after a week of constant knocks Aizawa responds to every call with 'give them a quid and tell them to bugger off!'

After a while though the girls begin floating round the idea of the class having a crack at it themselves. Even Bakugou's ' _can any of you useless losers even sing?_ ' doesn't dampen their spirits and they decide to hold auditions in the style of a reality show they've seen on TV.

When they head out the next night, with a reluctant Aizawa in tow, Izuku's stomach is in knots. He knows he should be fine as he passed the audition... but then again so did everyone who wanted to come. Hopefully people shouldn't hear him if he's standing near the back and doesn't raise his voice much,

"Hey Deku," Ochako smiles, falling in to step with him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm great," he says although his voice sounds a little wobbly. "A little nervous I guess, I'm not used to be singing in public."

"You'll be fine, besides no one will be listening to you when Mineta starts singing."

"Who would have known that he would be so good?" Izuku chuckles, his nerves beginning to dissipate somewhat.

"Certainly not me," Ochako says. "Oh shoot!"

"What?"

"I left my gloves on the radiator back at the boarding house," she groans.

"How about this," Izuku says. Feeling bold he strips one of his gloves off and takes hold of her hand, linking their fingers together. "I can keep this one warm at least."

"But won't your hand get cold?" she asks, blush fanning her cheeks (or that could be from the cold, Izuku isn't sure).

"It's fine, I don't mind," he says smiling. He gives her the spare glove. "Now we can both have one warm hand."

She takes the glove and smiles, giving his hand a squeeze before pulling the glove on her free hand and taking his again. "Thanks Deku."


	18. Santa's Grotto

**Prompt eighteen is 'Santa's grotto' and this chapter was written by Pandora.**

* * *

No one in class 1-A would ever expect Aizawa to accept a bet from any of them – least of all Ashido – so when he does they're all surprised. What doesn't surprise them is that she wins: despite stuffing fifteen marshmallows into her mouth, she manages to say "plus ultra" clearly enough to win the bet.

And so Aizawa ends up donning a red suit and white synthetic beard to play the part of Santa Claus at the grotto they're helping at that evening. He takes on the role with the appropriate gravitas and everyone on elf duty puts on green hats with attached pointy ears.

Ochako finds herself helping Jiro to take photos of the people coming in to meet Santa while others herd the visitors or give children small wrapped gifts out of a large sack. Between getting children to smile for pictures and managing the flow of visitors, she finds herself kept rather busy, but every now and then the tent flap opens and she sees Deku (on door duty) smiling at her. Though their interactions are short and limited, she's still excited to see him and can't keep a grin from her face whenever their paths briefly cross.

As another family files out of the grotto and Ochako waves the next group in, she grins at Deku again before returning to Jiro and the camera. The little boy in the family shyly approaches Santa and Jiro starts taking photos, but glances at Ochako.

"You should ask him out."

"Huh?" Ochako blinks at Jiro, her heart skipping a beat. "Wh... what do you mean?"

"Midoriya," says Jiro, taking another picture. "You should ask him out."

"I..." Ochako shakes her head, more out of confusion than denial. "Should I?"

"Well you like him," asks Jiro, snapping another photo of Santa patting the boy's head. "And he likes you."

There's no doubt or question in her voice – it helps Ochako feel less nervous as she asks, "You think I could?"

Jiro looks away from the camera to give her a smile. "I know you can. Plus it's the twenty-first century – if guys aren't going to work up the balls to make the first move we sure as hell can."

Ochako nods and Jiro goes back to the camera again. Maybe she could...


	19. Homesickness

**Prompt nineteen is 'homesickness' and this chapter was written by Holly.**

* * *

"I just realised something," Kaminari says looking up from his phone.

"Is it that you're a dumb-dumb and your grades are terrible?" Jiro asks barely lifting her head from Yaoyorozu's lap.

"We're not going to be home for Christmas," Kaminari says, ignoring the comment on his lack of intelligence.

The mood in the room suddenly drops. No one has been willing to think about it but it's true. There's such a huge emphasis on Christmas with the family in England and they're all going to be away from theirs this year. It's enough to make anyone feel more that a little bit homesick.

To everyone's surprise Bakugou is the first to break the silence that has fallen. "I'll miss my old hag's cooking."

"Do you not do any cooking over Christmas Bakugou?" Ochako asks from where she sits on the floor, leaning back against Tsu's legs while Tsu lazily plays with her hair from above her on the sofa.

"I tried one year and she threw knives at me till I left the kitchen."

"I miss my dog, "Koda says. "He's a much better way to wake up in the morning than an alarm clock."

"I can wake you up in the morning?" Kirishima offers, grinning widely.

"No it's fine, I don't want to put you out, but thank you," Koda smiles politely back. Everyone knows that Kirishima either gets up at four to work out or sleeps till noon: there is no in between.

"My mother is exceptionally embarrassing at this time of year," Tokoyami grumbles.

"Yeah but you still miss her," Izuku says, giving him a prod with his foot.

"This is true."

"I think it's nice that we all get to spend Christmas together though," Izuku says. "It's like we're a family."

"Yeah," Ochako says, her hand reaching down between them where no one can see to link her fingers with his, "also Aizawa said he's got a Skype connection so we can talk to our parents on Christmas Day." As much as she _does_ miss her parents, getting to spend more time with Izuku like this makes her heart flutter.

"You know what I won't miss?" Jiro says. "Hearing my parents go at it on Christmas morning." This earns her a sympathetic groan from the rest of the room.


	20. Films

**Prompt twenty is 'films' and this chapter was written by Pandora.**

* * *

In the DVD collection at the boarding house, Ochako and Tsu find a handful of Christmas films and decide to put them on the television, curling up under a blanket on the sofa to watch. The first people to join them are Kirishima and Sero (while Bakugou slopes off in disgust), soon followed by Ojiro, Hagakure, Jiro and Yaoyorozu, until eventually there's a pile of them all watching the various films together.

As the beginning of 'It's a Wonderful Life' starts up, Deku and Tokoyami come into the room.

"What are you watching?" asks Tokoyami.

"Christmas films," says Sero. "Want to join us?"

Both Deku and Tokoyami nod and everyone starts shuffling about to make space for them. Just as Deku is about to sit on the floor with Kirishima however, Tsu looks at her watch and gets up.

"I just remembered I was going to Skype my parents," she says. "Want to sit here Midoriya?"

He blinks at her, and when Ochako meets his gaze they both blush, but then he nods; soon Tsu is gone (with a parting grin at Ochako) and Deku settles under the blanket in her place. As Ochako turns her attention back to the screen, she can't resist reaching out under the blanket to brush her fingers along his. They link their fingers together – it almost feels normal by now, but Ochako's heart still quickens and she wonders if she'll ever get used to holding his hand. The two of them share a smile and when he opens his arm to her she hesitates for only a moment before shuffling closer to him, feeling his arm curling comfortably around her. Being in his embrace feels strange but right, like she fits there – of course she knows she's blushing again, but the feeling of his slow breathing and fast heartbeat is still soothing.

For the rest of the film, Ochako knows she's not paying complete attention to it, but still she relaxes against him, resting her head on his shoulder. By the end, she's almost dozing off on Deku, his hand gently plays with her hair, and she's never wanted to stay somewhere so much.


	21. Cold Weather

**Prompt twenty-one is 'cold weather' and this chapter was written by Holly.**

* * *

When they first arrived in England they were told it was going to be cold. Tsu has spent most of her time in about five layers or cuddled up to someone in order to not fall asleep at three o'clock in the afternoon. People take it in turns cuddling up to Todoroki's left hand side and the particularly brave or stupid (Kirishima and Kaminari) get Bakugou riled up enough for some explosive heat from his palms.

Izuku is huddled under a blanket behind the sofa, finishing off some homework when the blanket is suddenly moved and someone crawls in beside him, invading his cocoon of warmth.

"Hey Deku," Ochako says brightly.

"Uraraka!" Izuku gasps. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm cold," she replies as if that should be obvious and it is from the chill clinging to her clothes.

"I can tell, what have you been doing?" he asks.

"Went to the shops to help with food shopping," she says. "It's really cold outside, wanna feel?"

"No I don't," he squeaks, unable to stop her as she slips both her hands up the back of his jumper and t-shirt pressing her cold fingers against his skin. "Get off, you're cold!"

"Wanna warm me up then?" she giggles, moving her hands to a new patch of warm skin to violate.

"Fine!" Without thinking Izuku turns so that he's facing her, grabs hold of her cold cheeks and presses a kiss to her lips. She's not expecting it, that much he can tell by the startled squeak from the back of her throat but when he doesn't pull away she eases into it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When he finally does pull back he's about to start apologising but a smile spreading over her face stops him from speaking.

"I feel a bit warmer now," she says.

"Only a bit?" she asks.

"Hmm," she pretends to think this over. "Maybe try again?" She blushing and she looks so pretty that Izuku can't resist it.

"Okay," he says and closes the distance between their lips again.


	22. Christmas Lights

**Prompt 22 is 'Christmas lights' and this chapter was written by Pandora.**

* * *

It's not a date, not technically, but Izuku likes the opportunity to spend some time alone with Uraraka. While he's grateful for the support of the rest of class 1-A, the whooping and cheering when Ashido found them behind the sofa yesterday was a little embarrassing, along with her insistence on telling he rest of the class. Izuku saw various wagered money changing hands in the wake of their discovery and it felt more than a little strange to see it. So when Uraraka suggested going for a walk, he had his boots on almost before she finished speaking.

Now they stroll along a long residential street and in the growing twilight the people in their houses start turning on their Christmas lights. Some just have some simple fairy lights in their hedges or bushes, while others have gone a little bigger with light up reindeer on the front lawns or large neon Santa lights stuck to the front of their houses.

"Deku, look!" Uraraka points to one of the reindeer: as Izuku looks at it, it slowly moves its head and she laughs as his eyes go wide.

"That's kind of sinister," he says, slipping his hand into hers and continuing to walk down the street as she giggles again. "It's weird to see this stuff on people's houses."

"A little," she agrees. "Seems like it should be on a store or something."

They carry on down the road, eventually finding themselves in a little playground. It's empty and snow covers everything there; the two of them walk around the slide and swings, drawing a figure of eight in the snow with their footprints as they circle the roundabout and climbing frame.

"Um, Uraraka?" Izuku asks – when she looks at him he says, "I... just wanted to say you look really pretty. I mean, you always do, but... yeah..."

She grins. "Thanks... uh... could you do something for me?"

"Sure," he replies. "What is it?"

"Well... if you want, please call me Ochako."

Izuku grins, stopping in his tracks to pull her in for a quick kiss. "Okay – Ochako."


	23. Food

**Prompt twenty-three is 'food' and this chapter was written by Holly.**

* * *

If there is one thing that the majority of Class 1-A is enjoying about Christmas in England is eating copious amounts of food. Every dinner is huge – it has to be for that many students but even more so than before – the food is all incredibly rich and filling and leaves everyone in a slightly comatose state of full. There always seem to be loads of leftovers for them all to pick at during the day meaning that there's always someone in the kitchen.

Izuku's feeling peckish so pops in for something to eat between meals. He knows he wouldn't normally eat this much but it's there and it's so good so he can't stop himself. When he enters he sees Ochako, head buried in one of the bottom cupboards also on the hunt for something tasty to eat.

Grinning, he sneaks up behind her. "Hey Ochako," he says. It still feels a little strange calling her by her first name but he's getting used to it.

She jumps and lets out a squeak, turning to look at him. "Deku!" she chides, swatting him on the arm. "That was mean!"

"Sorry, sorry," he laughs. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just came to look for something to eat."

"Same," Ochako says, "I was looking for something that wasn't covered in chocolate for a change."

"It does seem to be on everything at the moment," Izuku laughs. "I can't remember the last time we had a meal that didn't involve it."

"Oooh how about these?" Ochako asks pulling a large bag of crisps from the back of the cupboard and grinning.

"That'll do."

"Great," she grins.

"Wanna come to my room, eat these and watch videos on YouTube?" Izuku asks.

"Sounds great," Ochako beams. "Is your room empty?"

"It should be, Iida said he and Todoroki were going for a walk."

"Good." Ochako takes his hand and they head to Izuku's bedroom which is, blissfully, empty. Over the last few days it has been increasingly difficult for them to get time alone as everyone has taken an interest in their budding romance. As Izuku closes the door Ochako smiles at him. "Alone at last," she says. She opens the bag and hands it to him. "Crisp?"

"Thanks," he leans in and gives her a quick kiss before taking one and eating it. The taste is quite strange and Izuku can't help but scrunch his face up slightly. "What flavour are these?"

"Prosecco and peppercorn," Ochako replies, wrinkling her nose as she eats one. "Interesting flavour."

"Yeah," Izuku says. "We're still going to eat the whole bag though."

"Of course."


	24. Music

**Our final prompt is 'music' and this chapter was written by Pandora. We both want to take a quick moment to say thank you all so much for reading this fic and leaving feedback - it's been a really fun little challenge for us and we're really pleased with the finished fic!**

* * *

While hearing the same ten to fifteen songs on the radio constantly is admittedly a little maddening, by Christmas Eve almost everyone in the class has found one they quite enjoy, and so after dinner when they're hanging out in the living room they start seeking out the songs on YouTube to listen to them. There's a party atmosphere in the room, especially when Shoji elects to play 'Feliz Navidad' (which somehow hasn't been overplayed) and many members of the class start to dance.

Ochako watches Kirishima and Sero wrestle Bakugou into dancing with them, while Kaminari and Mineta stare helplessly at Yaoyorozu's chest as she dances. Squeezing Izuku's hand, Ochako turns to him. His head rests warm on her shoulder and his soft hair brushes her cheek as he meets her gaze.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm great," she nods. As he sits up properly and kisses her cheek (blushing under his freckles) she adds, "I really want to give you your present but it's not quite Christmas yet."

"Same," says Izuku, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand. He looks thoughtful for a time, continuing to stroke her skin with his thumb before saying, "What if we stay up until midnight? I'd prefer to give you yours alone anyway..."

Ochako grins. "We could do that."

So, at midnight, Ochako zips a hoodie on over her pyjamas and tucks Izuku's wrapped gift under her arm before creeping back downstairs to the living room. The boarding house is dark and quiet, but when she gets to the living room she finds Izuku there, a candle lit on the coffee table and soft piano music playing from his phone.

"This is nice," she murmurs, joining him on the sofa and giving him a smile.

"I wanted it to be a bit special," he replies, producing a wrapped present from beside him. "Here."

They swap presents and Ochako feels the anticipation inside her quickening and making her heart race. More than being excited to open the lightweight, soft present (she suspects it might be some kind of plushie), she really hopes he'll like his. They both pause, exchanging a look.

"Do you want to go first?" asks Izuku, but she shakes her head.

"I want to see you open yours first," she says, and he laughs.

"Same," he says. "It seems we're at an impasse."

Ochako giggles. "Together then?"

"Okay," he nods. "Go."

They still unwrap the gifts slowly, both of them trying to sneak looks at one another's reactions as they open them. Eventually, Izuku's face splits in a huge grin as he takes in the sight of the front cover of the comic book.

"I was looking for this the other day!" he enthuses. "The guy in the shop said he'd sold the last copy to a Japanese girl – I never would have guessed..."

Ochako beams. "Happy?"

"I am!" He leans in to hug her, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

A pleased warmth fills her, elated that he likes what she got him, even as she continues unwrapping the present in her hands. When she opens it and sees the teddy in the Uravity costume, she lets out a soft gasp.

"Deku!"

"Do you like it?" He can't hide the nerves in his voice but she nods.

"It's amazing!" she says softly, understanding why he wanted to do this gift exchange with just the two of them. "Did you make it?"

"Just the costume," he clarifies. "I'm really relieved it stayed together okay."

Ochako continues to examine bear for a long moment before grinning at him. "Thank you so much."

"Merry Christmas Ochako."

"Merry Christmas Deku."


End file.
